


Of Ice Cream and Cuteness

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Grav·i·ta·tionˌɡravəˈtāSH(ə)n/noun- movement toward or attraction to something.Oikawa Tōru knew that he'd found the love of his life in her; he wanted nothing but to make her happy but ended up almost snuffing her flame out, instead. He loved her, maybe a little too much, yet he still singlehandedly destroyed the best thing to ever happen in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in one day! Ah, I missed writing so much. Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. Enjoy.

(Y/n) was looking forward to walking home with Oikawa, if she was being honest with herself. It wasn’t her first time walking the streets, no, but it was her first time actually commuting home from school with a boy, no less. She’d gone ahead to text Kotarō, her driver, that she would be going home with a classmate, to which Kotarō replied to with a firm no; but ten minutes later, she convinced him to agree to a compromise: he would be following herself and Oikawa in case anything were to happen.

Class felt like it flew by for (y/n), and when the bell rang to signal the end of classes for the day, she began hastily packing her things into her bag, until a familiar voice cut her off from her ministrations, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you seem excited, (y/n)-sama.”

A warm blush colored (y/n)’s cheeks and she ducked her head to hide the embarrassment that was evident on her face. “Stop with the ‘sama’, Ami-chan; and I’m not… excited, it’s merely a walk to the station and a train ride back home.”

“Whatever you say, (y/n)-chan,” Amika teased, finding joy in finally being able to tease her cousin about a boy. There was no shortage of boys lining up for her cousin, but it was the first time that (y/n) willingly said yes to spend time with a boy, so it was a pretty big deal for Amika to see her cousin acting like she is. “I wonder if he’ll kiss you.”

“K-kiss?” (Y/n) stuttered, her face so flushed and hot that she swore she could feel steam rising from her ears.

Amika laughed, finding her mild mannered cousin’s reaction hilarious. “Hmm, true, he’s only just made his feelings known, so maybe not until the second date.”

“He’s only a classmate, Ami-chan, an annoying one at that,” (Y/n) protested, her face heating up even more and her movements becoming stiff as she mulled over what Amika had put into her head.

“But why did you say yes, (y/n)-chan?” Amika teased. “It should mean that you like him.”

“I- I-” (Y/n) stammered, clutching her bag by the handle and tucking her hair behind an ear before turning to fully face her cousin. “Stop it, Ami-chan. I don’t like Oikawa-san.”

“I love my life, so I’ll stop now in case you find it in yourself to kill me with a pen,” Ami laughed. “But, and I’m not implying that you do, you could have said yes to Oikawa-san’s invitation because you find him cute like all the other girls.”

“Um, hello, (y/l/n)-chan,” Oikawa’s voice rang in the empty classroom. (Y/n) looked away from Amika and locked eyes with the brunet who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Hello, Katagawa-chan, will you be walking home with us?”

With a giggle, Amika answered, “No, Oikawa-san, what kind of cousin would I be to tag along on your date- I mean your walk back to (y/n)-chan’s house? Oh, look at the time, I bet my papa’s already looking for me. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Take care of my baby cousin, Oikawa-san.”

With that, Amika grabbed her bag and practically bolted out of the room, leaving (y/n) and Oikawa simmering in an awkward silence.

“Are you ready to go, (y/l/n)-chan?” Oikawa broke the silence with a simple question.

The girl nodded her assent and started walking towards the doors. Oikawa caught up with her and, in silence, they made their way out of the school.

So many thoughts were running through Oikawa’s head, all of them revolving around wanting to talk to (y/n) but, alas, his thoughts and his mouth were not in sync, so a thick silence engulfed them even as (y/n) looked around as if memorizing everything that she was seeing. Rounding a corner, Oikawa caught sight of a convenience store that was selling ice cream, and he decided that the gods were all in favor of this relationship happening if they sent such an ice breaker to him.

“(Y/l/n)-chan, do you want some ice cream?” Oikawa asked, his heart beating quickly as the words left his mouth.

(Y/n) turned to him with a gentler look on her face than normal, and he felt his face heating up as she answered, “Yes, please, Oikawa-san.”

“Just Oikawa is fine, or Tōru,” he mentally facepalmed at how forward he was being with (y/n), but it was already said and done, so there was no apologizing for his behavior. “Damn, I’m being a creep.”

To his surprise, and maybe a minor heart attack, he heard a giggle fall from her lips, which made his head snap up to confirm that he really made this girl beside him laugh, even if it was at his expense. Oikawa felt his lips stretch out into a grin that (y/n) returned with one of those minuscule smiles of hers.

 _She looks so pretty when she smiles._ Oikawa thought to himself, snapping a mental picture of that smile to pull out on a rainy day.

Opening the door for her, Oikawa let her pass through before entering the convenience store himself. (Y/n) looked like a lost child inside the little store, as if it was her first time being in such a place— and knowing her family background, he would bet that it really was her first time in a convenience store. So, he grabbed her hand and led her over to the counter before purchasing two waffle cones to fill up with ice cream at the machines.

Realizing that he was holding her hand, he immediately let go and looked away from (y/n) to hide the unmistakeable blush on his face as he paid for the cones.

He handed a cone over to (y/n) and led her towards the back of the shop where the ice cream machines were located, and he could see her having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she was the one who was going to fill up her cone.

“Which flavor do you want?” Oikawa asked the confused girl who was looking at the cone in her hands and at the machine that was in front of her.

“Vanilla. It’s my favorite,” she admitted softly, stepping up to the machine and looking at Oikawa for guidance. “I- I’m supposed to just pull the lever, right?”

He nodded, and she gingerly took hold of the metal lever before pulling it down. Ice cream immediately came piping down and she caught it with the cone, only to crush it in her hand from how hard she had been gripping it. The shock on her face made Oikawa feel a little bad for letting her do it by herself but, at the same time, he was patting himself on the back for letting himself see another expression on (y/n)’s face.

Gently, he reached forward—cone still in hand—and brushed the crumbs off of (y/n)’s hand and also prying the remainder of the cone from her fist. (Y/n) brought her left hand down from the lever and Oikawa took that as his chance to hand his cone off to her. She silently took it and he pulled out his towelette from his bag and used that to wipe the sticky remainder of ice cream from the girl’s hand.

“You have to hold the cone gently, (y/n)-chan,” Oikawa mumbled softly, adding a smile at the end to lessen the blow to (y/n)’s ego. “You can have mine.”

“But…” (y/n) replied, but was cut off by Oikawa moving behind her and placing his hands over hers, before guiding them to fill the cone up with ice cream.

(Y/n) could feel herself blushing at Oikawa’s closeness. Part of her wanted to push him off, but another part—a much bigger part— relished in the closeness. Before she knew it, Oikawa was stepping away from her, so she turned to him and bit her bottom lip as she weighed the pros and cons of what she was about to do: share an ice cream with Oikawa.

“S-share with me… Tōru,” she whispered, the words almost inaudible, but Oikawa managed to pick them up, and he almost started jumping around with joy when she said his first name— almost.

Leaning forward, Oikawa took a nibble from the ice cream that (y/n) was holding up for him. He smiled down at her as she lowered the ice cream cone and licked one side of the vanilla flavored treat. Dirty thoughts started loitering on the outskirts of his head, but he pushed them all back in favor of saving the moment as something that was simple and cute instead of provocative and sensual.

(Y/n) held the dairy treat up to Oikawa once more and he took another nibble on it before (y/n) took it back, looking up at him in an almost shy manner that he was sure was going to be the death of him.

Truly, she was going to be the death of him, and what a sweet death it would be.


End file.
